Colores
by MissClairDeLune
Summary: (EDITADO) Su byakugan podia verlo todo, los colores que definian a las personas, rojo para amor, blanco para paz, dorado para triunfo. Lo que nunca sospecho es que en medio de aquella verde aldea se encontraría con el color negro inamovible y misterioso de sus ojos. REGALO PARA VALERIE! Si te gustan los Oneshots y las parejas crack diferentes: Este es para ti!


Admito que amo el personaje de Himawari y que la shippeare con todo mundo**

Mi one shot es un regalo para Valerie por ser el review numero 50 en mi Fanfic "DESTINO". (Nos vemos abajo)

(Feliz dia de Reyes Valerie-Chan!)

Fue todo un reto escribir sobre esta pareja…. CREANME.

Si no te gusta el Ship, no es mi problema.

 **Nota:** ******* Pensamientos de Sasuke.

 _Disclaimer_ : _Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto y sus grandiosas Kishidrogas! (pasame algunas Kishi!)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 _ **COLORES**_

.

.

.

La primera vez que Himawari empezó a tener fascinación por los matices de los colores fue al notar el aura de las personas cuando tenía escasos 16 años, su variación del byakugan tenía muchas cualidades con las que en el paso del tiempo fue afinando convirtiéndolas en poderosas armas o dependiendo del momento en mera diversión.

Se divertía viendo a su padre con aura color amarillo pasar a un intenso color dorado con rojo cada vez que se quedaban solos con su madre.

Se divertía cuando miraba a la primogénita de los Uchiha con su aura color rosa convertirse en color casi rojo cada vez que su Onichan le regalaba un beso en la mejilla.

Se divertía cada vez que el aura de su Tia Ino cambiaba a colores neones purpura con matices rojo siempre que su Tio Sai le susurraba algo besándole suavemente la oreja.

 **Si de algo estaba segura es que el amor y el rojo estaban ligados.**

A sus 20 años los colores son importantes para Himawari. No necesitaba de palabras, los colores eran su idioma, las palabras eran vacías, huecas, retrogradas, no las necesitaba, sus ojos podían entenderlo todo.

" _Los colores son la alegría y el sufrimiento de la luz"._

Y ahí en los límites del país del Fuego, se dio cuenta que valdría la pena, porque ella quería conocer el mundo y absorber todos sus matices, junto con **EL** , quería inundar sus sentidos, queria ser libre de poder amar sus colores unos más que otros.

Como el azul que desprendía del lacio cabello de su madre.

Como el verde de los arboles que se levantaban protegiendo a su amada Konoha.

Como el amarillo que resaltaba el sol cada mañana cada vez que su padre y su hermano salían a la calle.

Pero sobre todo como el color negro que tenían aquellos ojos.

Un negro tan profundo que nunca sabias donde estaba el final, donde podrías perderte horas y horas solo para encontrarte a ti mismo.

Eso significaba el color negro, perderse y encontrarse.

Hace un año y medio que se descubrió así misma, en aquella misión ANBU, donde solo ella y su nuevo capitán viajaban a traer unos pergaminos importantes a un templo abandonado. La verdad, no era una misión difícil, nadie sabía de esos pergaminos solo que su contenido era invaluable, así que confiada en sus habilidades saltaba de árbol en árbol, se deleitaba en los tenues colores que la naturaleza le regalaba, amaba ese momento, los colores la hacían uno con todo, con la tierra, con el bosque, con la luna llena, agradecía el silencio de su capitán, aquel que conocía hace años, aquel que la había entrenado, aquel que confiaba sus secretos, aquel que sabía que ella apreciaba viajar sin ruido porque este le daba un percepción más intensa y hermosa a su alrededor.

Su distracción le costó caro, porque al llegar a aquel bello templo se deslizo doblándose el tobillo y cayó esperando el impacto que nunca sucedió, su capitan la había salvado.

Y como toda Uzumaki-Hyuga haciendo gala de su sonrojo y su orgullo quiso zafarse de su agarre el cual el azabache no acepto, este le dijo que la llevaría así porque si algo mas le pasaba el dobe de padre haría un berrinche tal cual niño de cinco años.

Así fue cuando todo comenzó, porque al ir cargada en aquellos brazos comenzó a explorar aquellos ojos detrás de la máscara.

Aquellos ojos negros, seductores, invitándola a la oscuridad y al deseo, aquellos ojos que tenían historia, sabiduría y anhelos, ojos negros que hechizan, que te alcanzan hasta el alma y te hacen sentir desnuda frente a ti misma. Estaba mas que decir que el azabache estaba en sus mejores años.

 _ ******* Y el también la vio, la atravesó con la mirada, aquellos ojos azules llenos de inocencia, la habia visto crecer, la habia entrenado, era la mujer más hermosa y talentosa de Konoha, no era bulliciosa, era letal, sus modales eran dignos de una princesa y habia heredado el carisma de su padre. Hace un par de años el notò un cambio en los ojos de la joven, para su perfecto Sharingan no paso desapercibido, aquellos ojos azules que se volvían blancos lo leían, se sentía expuesto, entendido, lleno de paz, quería acercarse verla de cerca pero un tenue sonrojo aparecía en su cara, entendiendo esto, sabia que si seguía así, se iría todo al carajo, él era Uchiha Sasuke y jamás perdería el control, aquella pequeña flor merecía alguien mejor, alguien joven, alegre y sin tantas heridas por la vida,el solo seria su guardián en las sombras, asi lo habia decidido. *******_

Ella se sentía diferente, porque aquella aura negra cambiaba a blanco, de repente se sentía tibia, necesitada y a la vez autosuficiente, era tan confuso, jamás había sentido eso.

Se perdió en sus ojos, en su aura… _y nunca la pudieron sacar de ahí_.

Después de esa misión, la curiosidad la alcanzo, tenía que descubrir el secreto detrás de ese color, comenzó a seguirlo, en la aldea, en la casa, cuando estaba con esposa o con su padre, lo siguió hasta aquel campo de entrenamiento por meses hasta que él se posiciono atrás de ella y le pregunto cuál era su problema y muchas cosas más que no entendió, porque su corazón latía fuerte y ella solo entendía el idioma del color, así que hizo lo único que conocía para cambiar las auras.

Lo besó.

Aquel beso fue correspondido, con hambre, con ansias, con deseo, con dulzura con amor, como aquel amor inocente que por primera vez amó.

Y aquel no fue el primero, ocurrió un segundo y un tercero.

Así pasaron los meses, el color negro se volvió su favorito, en medio de aquel bosque le daban rienda a su amor clandestino, porque nadie podría entenderlo, nadie entendería que aquellas dos almas habían sido destinadas, lo único que ocupaban era verse a los ojos, porque su sharingan sabia todo de ella y su byakugan descubrió todo de él.

Descubrió que el aura negra de su acompañante pasaba a blanca cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa, cuando él le peinaba sus largos cabellos azules, cuando él se burlaba de sus marquitas en sus cachetes, cuando halagaba su talento y cuando besaba tiernamente su frente.

Ella descubrió que su aura blanca se volvía negra, cuando este no estaba cerca, cuando tenía que verlo y fingir que no pasaba nada, cuando ella le pidió que la hiciera suya bajo la luna llena y este le dijo que NO, hasta que ella creciera mas y el resolviera sus asuntos.

Blanco a negro.. negro a blanco... como el Ying y el Yang.

.

.

Unos meses después mientras caminaba por la aldea escucho aunas señoras decir que el matrimonio Uchiha había finalizado, que ya se habían firmado los papeles, que el Lider del clan se habia ido de la aldea y que la ex-esposa se iria a visitar a la persona con la que mas se habia vuelto unida: El Kazekage residente en Suna.

 _Gris._

Todo se volvió gris, el se había ido.

Corrió como pudo hasta el bosque, hasta aquel lugar donde era su pequeño mundo, aquel mundo se volvio lágrimas y frió. Mientras se sentaba en aquel árbol pensando que jamás volvería a ser todo igual una pequeña serpiente color lila apareció frente a ella dejando un pergamino y como si su vida dependiera de ello devoro completamente lo escrito.

El no la había abandonado.

El legalmente era libre y por fin su ex compañera de equipo también. Decidió embarcarse en una nueva aventura, otro viaje por el mundo y sus diferentes dimensiones en la que tal vez tardaría unos 5 años y como capitán ANBU la había pedido a ella para unírsele unas semanas después, alegando a un renuente Hokage que su byakugan era necesario, ella era libre de unírsele si así lo deseaba.

Y de repente todo era brillo, verde, blanco y azul.

No lo pensó dos veces, dos semanas después salió de la aldea, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y sus seres queridos, jamás imagino las palabras de su madre que con dulzura le dijo en secreto que ella lo sabía todo, que jamás la juzgaría y que esperaba que alcanzara la felicidad, su padre por otra parte celoso le dio a entender que no estaba a gusto, que escribiera seguido y que los visitara porque para eso le habia enseñado el Jutsu de tele-transportación.

Su padre era medio ingenuo. Cuando supiera la verdad, se armaría la 5ta guerra ninja, (confiando que cuando regresara el tambien la entenderia).

Y así salió de la aldea, lo más rápido que pudo, negro y blanco se encontrarían, negro y blanco escribirían una nueva historia, negro y blanco encontrarían un nuevo camino.

En aquel atardecer cerca de los bordes del País de Fuego paró en seco cuando escucho en un susurro un **"Himawari-Hime"** sus pupilas se volvieron a encontrar con el azabache que tanto amaba, abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo al notar que el aura alrededor de aquel hombre -alto, guapo e imponente- era de un _**color rojo intenso profundo**_ y aquello en medio de una sonrisa triunfante se le antojo que sería su nuevo color favorito hasta el final de sus días.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

* * *

.

Nota: Pues después de leer un poema sobre colores, esto quedo asi! Espero sea de tu agrado Valeria, me salió bien… "dulce". Talvez querías que este se ambientara en el tiempo de mi fic " **Destino** ", pero por ahora eso es un INOHIMA, ((( pero! Si, habrá un poco de SASUHIMA bien DARK solo que mas adelante….por los momentos solo quería cumplir mi promesa con el oneshot…)))

A los demás, espero les guste… creo que es el primer fic SASUHIMA que se escribe… si ya hay varios NaruSara.. porque no SASUHIMA?...

Pasense por "Destino" ese fic esta mas loco que este…

FELIZ DIA DE REYES!


End file.
